storiesfromsodorfandomcom-20200213-history
James and the Bees
" " " " " " |Duck and James}} |season=EF |number= |season_no=EF.19 |image=File:JamesandtheBees8.png |imagewidth= |airdate= Coming Soon |writer=Rev. W. Awdry, Britt Allcroft, & David Mitton Jacobacranmer |previous= Mavis the Quarry Diesel |next= }} is the nineteenth episode of the miniseries. Plot Trevor is enjoying his work in the Vicarage Orchard. It is a beautiful day with birds singing and apples ripening. James arrives and compliments how Trevor feels as well as his paint. Trevor admits that he is bright and cheerful and explains to James that the buzzing noise is from the bees, that are making honey. Trevor is to take the beehives to the station, and the Vicar is to give some of his honey to his friends. When BoCo arrives, he warns the two to not make the bees sting. But James ignores him and both engines leave and set off for the next station. Bill and Ben are busy arranging trucks but they leave when they find BoCo, who tells Duck about the time he first met the twins. Duck nicknames them "The Bees" and BoCo chuckles and finds a good nickname as a result of their behaviour. James bustles in after having overheard the conversation, he butts in asking Duck if he is ever afraid of bees, and boasts that he would make the bees buzz off by blowing smoke at them, much to Duck's amusement. The next morning, James prepares to pull the Express and as the passengers prepare to board the train, the porter is in a hurry and accidentally knocks over a beehive and it shatters. Everyone in the station clear out, and a swarm of bees to buzz onto James' boiler. One burns his foot, and in retaliation stings James on the nose, turning it red and swollen. James and his crew run off only to leave the coaches behind and try to get the bees off using methods such as spinning on a turntable, washing them off and smoking them out in a tunnel, but all methods are unsuccessful. James' driver suggests to go back to the orchard, which allows the bees to fly off when they see a beehive at the Wellsworth vicarage. Once back at the sheds, the Vicar is grateful and thanks James for saving the bees, also noting that if it were Christmas, they could nickname him "James the Red-Nosed Engine", much to James and his crew's amusement. Instead, they prefer to call him "the bee's knees," as a sign of how useful he is. Characters * * * * * The Vicar of Wellsworth * * * * Bridget Hatt * Mrs. Kyndley * * Locations * Tidmouth * Tidmouth Sheds * Knapford Harbour * Wellsworth Vicarage Orchard * Tidmouth Tunnel * Shunting Yards * The Waterfall Trivia * This episode is an adaptation of the third season episode, James Goes Buzz, Buzz. * A reference to the second season episode The Diseasel, and likewise, the Engine Friends episode Bill, Ben, and BoCo, is made. Category:Episodes Category:Miniseries Episodes Category:Engine Friends Category:Jacobacranmer's Episodes Category:Episodes about James Category:Stories From Sodor